Ancient Sun God
The Ancient Sun God is the first transmigrator. He became the "Creator" who killed ancient gods and led humans to dominate the world in the Third Epoch. He wields authority of many pathways, but not all 22 pathways. According to Arrodes, he wields the power of "shadow, darkness, degenerate, foulness and mutation". He had 8 Kings of Angels following him, including his two sons, the Angel of Time Amon and the Angel of Imagination Adam, then there was the Dark Angel Sasrir, Angel of Fate Ouroboros, Red Angel Medici, Wind Angel, Wisdom Angel, Pure White Angel. He was betrayed by the angels and finally died in the hands of Rose Redemption. His death separates the Forsaken Land of the Gods and created the Second Blasphemy Slate at the point of his death. Honorable Titles "The Lord that created everything, You are omnipotent and omniscient, You are the source of everything great, You are the Beginning and the End, You are the god of gods, You are the ruler of the vast astral world." Appearance He wears a black clergy cloak, with a silver cross on his neck. His hair is black, but the hair root shows a light yellow, almost blond color. He has pure golden eyes, light skin, strong contours, and deep eye sockets. These facial features look similar to people from the Northern Continent. Vol 5,Ch 87 History Ancient Sun God is a "Transmigrator", or at least someone from the original earth. He woke up from a place he called ChernobylVol 6, Ch 17, which currently locates in Forsaken Lands of Gods. According to Arrodes, Ancient Sun God is the "Second Creator".Vol 5, Ch 46 Klein suspects that this means "Creator" is a title higher than sequence 0 and Ancient Sun God inherited something from the Original Creator. He then fought against the ancient gods and took their power (at most four gods), and claimed to be the Original Creator and was reclaiming his authority. The Revival of the Original Creator According to Sasrir, as soon as the Ancient Sun God walked out the Sea of Chaos, he sensed that the Original Creator was awakening inside his body, so he created another self in hoping to control the Sea of Chaos and isolate it from continuously corrupting his body; he separated part of his personality and merged with "Depravity" authority as well as "Hanged Man" Beyonder characterstics, and created Sasrir. However, the Original Creator eventually awakened despite all the efforts.Vol 6, Ch 110 The Ancient Sun God then made another attempt fighting against the awakening of the original creator in him. He gave birth to 2 sons to decrease his Beyonder characteristics. This led to Amon, who inherited his Error characteristics, and Adam, who inherited his Visionary characteristics. The Fall of the Ancient Sun God and the Great Betrayal With the Original Creator close to awakening, the new plan was to assassinate himself and then reborn inside Sasrir's body during the fight between his and the original Creator's consciousness. For that, the Kings of Angels, led by Sasrir and some subsidiary gods led by Evernight Goddess, formed Rose Redemption and plotted against the Ancient Sun God. Sasrir fell asleep inside Giant King's Court and his consciousness returned to Ancient Sun God's body. In the meantime, he was besieged by Rose Redemption and died at the place where now becomes Sea of Ruins. However, God of Knowledge and Wisdom, Eternal Blazing Sun and Lord of Storms, who were his angels, betrayed the plan and feasted on his remains. Because of this he could only urgently fuse the extreme emotions of his fall and be reborn on his corpse. He could only take back the hanged man pathway characteristics and the authority of "depravity" and become the god now known as the True Creator. The Aftermaths The fall of the Ancient Sun God created Sea of Ruins and separated the Forsaken Land of the Gods from the other part of the world. Since then it entered into a period of permanent darkness, punctuated only by the brief lightning flashes that happen every few seconds. Second Blasphemy Slate was created by him sometime before his death. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyonder Category:Transmigrators